1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe devices and more particularly pertains to a new detachable shoe strap system for providing an assortment of easily interchangeable styles of footwear in a single system.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shoe devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,080; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,935; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,531; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,102; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,680; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,385.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detachable shoe strap system. The inventive device includes a sole member having upper and lower surfaces, and a perimeter side wall extending around the perimeter of the sole member between the upper and lower surfaces of the sole member. A heel is detachably coupled to the lower surface of the sole member and is located towards the heel end of the sole member. The system includes a plurality of flexible straps. Each strap has a pair of opposing ends. Each end of each strap is detachably couplable to the perimeter side wall of the sole member the such that the inner surfaces of the straps face the sole member.
In these respects, the detachable shoe strap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an assortment of easily interchangeable styles of footwear in a single system.